Bleeding Love
by InuyashaCoveredInChocolate
Summary: Kagome finally decides to tell Inuyasha she's in love with him.Will he accept or reject her? ONESHOT SONGFIC READ IT AND ENJOY IT!If you don't your a hater and you drink Hatorade!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!!!!

Just telling you I updated 'The Life Of A Star'

The song for this story is 'Bleeding Love' by Leona !!!

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA or Bleeding love................... 

The Blood Of Love

I fixed my was the day.I was finally going to tell that sexy white haired beauty that I loved him.I was positive he was going to be there.I was Friday,after he came from work he would go to the Vibrating Mic kareoke club.

You might call what I did I was someone who give up until I got what I what I wanted was Inuyasha Takahashi.

I had waited months till he finally came off the 'market'.I smoothed my outfit.I was wearing a pair off black faded jeans a white and gold halter top and gold hair was in a simple ponytail with two strands of hair framing my my makeup I wore some light gold eyeshadow and some lipgloss.

I let out a breath I didn't now I was holding.I walked into the sure enough there he was looking like a was hanging out with his Best Friend Miroku Houshi.I sighed.I was nervous.

What if he got embarrased and ran out?What if he already had a girlfriend?What if,What if.......

I if he rejected me?

were all risks I had to dj announced it was asked me what song I was going to sing and if it had any dedications.I simply told I was singing Bleeding Love and it was to be dedictated to Takahashi.

He announced he said Inuyasha's name he instantly turned stared at me with curiosity in his eyes.

The music started and so did velvety smooth voice sang out.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you?re frozen _

My eyes stared at him and only him.I continued.

_  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy _

I heard random shouts ands cheers.I didn't song was for one person.I prayed he was getting the message.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I _

He stared at me.I searched his eyes for something I yeared for for love....

_Keep Bleeding__  
Keep, keep bleeding in love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding in love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding in love  
You cut me open _

As I sang this verse I remebered the one time he had hugged was of course I was bringing him his order I had tripped and fallen into his was a dream come true.

_  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling _

_  
But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe _

Here I was singing my heart out to risk of rejecting had left my mind.I didn't care anymore.I needed to tell him.

_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I _

More cheers erupted from the club.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding in love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding in love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding in love  
You cut me open_

_  
And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

I breathed song would soon be over.I hoped he understood the message.

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding in love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding in love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding in love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding in love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding in love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding in love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding in love 

As soon as the song was over I ran.I ran right out of the club.I heard the cheers.I heard the I didn't hear Inuyasha's voice calling out for me.I let myself slide down the side of my car.I sobbed.

He didn't follow me.I sobbed even didn't care.I sobbed even is until I felt something sit beside me.I didn't bother to look up.I figured it was Sango.

"Leave me alone"I breathed out in between my sobs.

"Kagome..."the silouette(SP?)breathed.

I finally looked up and was... "Inuyasha...."I said before sobbing again.

"Please don't cry Kagome.I hate it when girls cry"He said sympathetically.

"Why the hell shouldnt I cry?!"I shouted at him.

"Kagome..."he breathed out.

"I kept that damned secret bottled up for all this time and when I finally tell you reject me.I finally build up enough courage to tell yo................"I was cut off by his lips crushing down onto eyes widened and I took this as an oppurtunit to slide his tounge into my mouth to explore.

After 5 minutes he pulled away.

"Who said I rejected you?"He asked me panting.

My heart almost hopped out my chest.

"Your not rejecting me?"I asked breathlessly from

He was sooooooooooo irrisistable(SP?) to me right now.

"No im not"He said huskily. "Im acctually asking you to be my girlfriend"

My breath hitched up in my throught. "Girlfriend?"I repeated as if this was a damn it if this was a dream I would sleep for the rest of my life.

He simply nodded.I grabbed hold of his shoulders and kissed him enough he kissed me back.I felt his hands slide around her rested her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

After 10 minutes(LONG KISS)they finally needed some air.

"I take that as a yes?"He asked.

I simply nodded and broke out into a fit of giggles.I was going to be Bleeding Love no more. 

ICIC:Well guys did you like it?

ALL:YEAH!!!

ICIC:Are you gonna review?

All:YEAH!!!!

ICIC:Is Inuyasha my man?

ALL:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!

ICIC:(giggles slyly)Yeah thats what I thought.

_:D_


	2. Chapter 2

Healed Wounds

Epilouge

Kagome hummed to herself as she fixed her was taking her out to her favourite restaurant tonight.

"Kagome hurry up!!!!"Inuyasha shouted from down had been waiting for 20 minutes.

'How long does it take her to get ready dammit'Inuyasha said to himself.

His thoughts were soon interupted when he saw** his** Kagome walking down looked was weraing a white halter strap dress that in the front went to her knees but in the back went to the were multiple gold rings at the beginig of the halter had on some gold hair was held back by two gold butterfly barrets and was out in the back all had on some light gold eyeshadow and some clear lipgloss.

"Well, how do I look?"She asked Inuyasha twirling around.

"You look uh...Wow!"Inuyasha said stilld dumbstruck.

Kagome giggled.

"You don't look too bad yourself"Kagome said.

Inuyasha was weraing a pair of black slacks with a red dress shirt, which was not tucked in.(:))

Inuyasha kehd trying to hide his blush.

"Are you ready"Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yep"Kagome answered happily while looping her arm into her boyfriends.

Inuyasha shook his head at his girlfriend's antics and headed out the door.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome took the last bite of her chocolate laughed as he watch Kagome almost choke.(A\N:He's not was not a serious choke)

"You know if your full you should stop eating"Inuyasha told Kagome still amused.

"Feh"Kagome told her boyfriend.

Inuyasha simply laughed.

"If you keep eating you won't be able to answer my question"Inuyasha told Kagome suddenly gtting nervous.

Kagome gulped.

"What question?"Kagome asked curiously

Inuyasha got out of his chair and kneeled in front of Kagome.

"Kagome you know I really love you and I don't know what I would do if someone took you away"Inuyasha said.

Kagome put her hands over her mouth and statred to cry.

"If someone took you away i'd probably rip their throat out"Inuyasha joked.

Kagome laughed.

"The only way I can solve this problem"Inuyasha said taking out a ring box and opening statred to cry even harder, "is by becoming your mate that is only if you'd like to marry me."

Kgaome cried into her hands.

"No, I wouldn't like to marry you"Inuyasha felt his heart start to break,until "I would love to"Kagome said .

Inuyasha's face erupted into a big grin before pulling Kgaome into a passionate Inuyasha pulled away Kagome just laughed as the whole erupted into applause and cheers.

After years of heartbreak and sadness Inuyasha and Kagome finally got their happily ever after.

ICIC:After popular demand I finally decided to add another !

Inuyasha:Popular demand my ass!one person wanted a new chapter.

ICIC:(GROWL)INUYASHA SIT!

{nothing}

Inuyasha:Ha!It only works when Kagome does it!

Kagome:INUYASHA SIT!

{scream}

{groan of pain}

ICIC:Thanks Kagome.

{Kagome drags inuyasha away}

Kagome:No prob!

ICIC:WELL PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
